The effect of GHRP-2 on the GH-IGF axis in uremic patients is not known. The studies proposed here have the potential of identifying the optimal dose of GHRP-2 which will improve or normalize the GH-IGF axis in uremics. After identifying the optimum dose of GHRP-2, this study will test the effect of this agent on the nutritional status and exercise capacity of MHD patients. If data affirm that GHRP-2 is safe and effective in improving exercise performance in patients on MHD, this would represent a major step towards improving the quality of life of a large number of patients whose lives depend on dialysis. The protocol outlined here has the potential to answer these questions, and help acquire an effective therapy against protein-calorie catabolism in dialysis patients.